


Soft and Sweet and Totally Mine (Podfic)

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Humor, Omega!Gabriel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError





	Soft and Sweet and Totally Mine (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft and Sweet and Totally Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469162) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 

Just a short gift for Ducky <3 Original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469162


End file.
